Coda: Say Something
by Kathea
Summary: A continuation...


Title: Coda: Say Something

Author: Kathea

Pairing: Rory/Logan

Rating: PG-13

Summary: What could have happened….

AN: A coda, a musical notation, directs the singer to go to the second ending of the piece of music. Think of this as a second ending to "Say Something". What could have happened, what they were thinking, what we wish they had done, etc. Of course, this is a one-shot so all reviews will be answered by email or on my homepage.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls, although if Logan were for sale I'd buy him.

On with the show…

Logan slapped his forehead with his hand. I am such an idiot, he thought. Rory had more guts than he'd given her credit for. She had taken the initiative and called him. She came on the pretense of alone time and he had given her a poker party. She had stayed hoping to get some of his attention and instead fell asleep on the couch, ignored by him for the majority of the night. She had left and he hadn't bothered to ask what was wrong.

Logan sprinted for the door. He was quick enough that he could probably catch her. Sure enough, as he rounded the corner to the stairs, there she was sitting on the top step. The phone cradled to her ear and tears streaming down her face. Logan settled himself gently next to her on the step. Rory closed the phone quietly and closed her eyes as the tears fell faster.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to go." Rory said quietly to no one in particular. Logan slipped an arm around her waist and pulled himself closer to her.

"Rory, I'm sorry. I should've told you what you were walking into. I knew what you wanted. I'll do better next time." Rory looked up sharply at Logan's words.

"That wasn't what I was talking about despite the truth of your words." Rory said sadly.

"Ace, what happened?" Logan asked concerned for the usual light had gone out of her eyes.

"Luke broke up with my mom."

"Which one was Luke?"

"The second guy who yelled at you."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"So am I." Logan picked up one of Rory's hands and pressed it to his lips.

"Come on Ace. I don't have to leave for a while. Spend the afternoon with me. You can help me pack." Logan pulled Rory to her feet and gently guided her back into his dorm. With a little trepidation Rory settled herself on his bed and proceeded to give Logan the Reader's Digest version of her mom and Luke's relationship. When Rory stopped talking, Logan turned around from his closet to see her crying again. He sat on bed next to her, pulling her onto his lap. Rory buried her head into the crook of his neck and let the tears fall. She'd had such high hopes for Luke and her mom. Finally, her mom would be with the man she secretly thought of as her father. Finally, her mom would be happy. Logan let her cry, slipping his hand under her sweater to rub gentle circles on the soft skin of her back.

Later, after the tears had stopped falling, Rory raised her red-rimmed eyes to meet Logan's. "I'm not usually like this." Rory said in her defense.

"Hey, that's what I'm here for." Logan said reassuringly.

Rory looked at his face. Searching for some sign that he was kidding, that he was just saying that to make her feel better. "Really?" Rory asked in a quiet voice. Logan cupped her face in his hands and forced her to maintain eye contact.

"Really." Logan said in an equally quiet voice before pressing his lips to hers. Rory slipped her arms around Logan's neck pulling herself flush against his chest. His hands slipped down to knead her hips. His fingers slipped under her sweater to brush teasingly against the skin at the small of her back.

When the need for oxygen forced them to separate, Logan rested his forehead against Rory's while he let his fingers slide through her hair. "You know Ace, you are making it harder and harder for me to leave. No pun intended."

"Is that such a bad thing?" Rory asked looking down at her hands. Logan tilted her head back up and caught her eyes. Grinning in his trademark way, Logan brushed his lips across her cheek until he could whisper in her ear.

"Not at all, not at all." Logan turned them both then to lie down on the bed continued from where they left off.

THE END

AN: This is what came to me at 11:05 PM after watching the episode tonight. Next week's looks like it will provide even more fodder for my imagination.


End file.
